The Treasure Hunt
by LoverOfRumpelstiltskin
Summary: Evangeline is on a hunt for what her ancestors left behind. With the help of Mr. Gold she finds it as well as her past and her lover. This is before Henry is born, and before Emma comes to town. Rating may change. Rumpel/OC Better than it sounds. I suck at summaries. Now complete. I might right a Prequel and a Sequel if it is requested enough.
1. Chapter 1

Well I had a dream that I was lost in a mall or town trying to find Mr. Gold's pawn shop. I looked everywhere and talked to lots of people but by the time I found it, it was closed and he was gone...so I went and sang karaoke at the diner. It felt so real. Anyway when I woke up I had this story pop up in my mind so I'm gonna write it. I have the whole thing planned out and on paper so it'll be kinda short. Maybe have a sequel. Her picture and outfits are on my profile.

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline

* * *

The only sound I heard was the roar of the engine of my 1999 black Harley Davidson as I drove to the location of the next clue. Who am I? My name is Evangeline and I'm a Archeologist. My most recent expedition has led me on a treasure hunt.

I've been alone all my life. Moving from orphanage to orphanage since I was seventeen. My years before then I shall have to keep a secret for now. However, I can tell you I love mysteries and puzzles. Even though I am only thirty two, still young in my opinion, I have the body of a twenty year old. Dark brown hair that flowed in waves to the middle of my back, beige skin that glowed in the sunlight, and enchanting blue eyes.

I passed a sign that let me know I had arrived at my destination. Storybrooke. It was late at night so I parked my bike on the sidewalk in front of an inn/diner titled 'Granny's bed and breakfast'. I most likely woke them up with my load engine. I took off my helmet and swished my hair to rid of the helmet hair.

I took my bag of belongings out of the seat storage and entered the inn. An old woman in a robe wrapped around her was at the desk looking at me with suspicion in her eyes. Paranoid much?

"Hi. I'm sorry I came in so late, I'd like to rent a room please." I said as softly as I could.

"Forest view or town square view?" she asked.

"Doesn't matter." I said smiling.

"Welcome to Storybrooke. How long will you be staying?" she asked before handing me a key.

"I don't know, a week, maybe a month tops." I replied, adjusting the strap on my shoulder.

"Have a good night." I said then walked up the stairs to my room for a good nights rest.

I awoke later that morning, around nine, and went to the diner for some grub. A young girl named Ruby took my order. I pulled out the red book that held the previous clue and began decoding to make sure I hadn't made any mistakes. As I ate I kept coming up with the same answer. 'In Storybrooke you shall find the final clue, Within Gold you shall find the book's blue.'

So I figured perhaps it was another book I was looking for. A blue one. But I didn't understand what the Within Gold meant. Maybe the book was incased in gold or in a gold library. I finished my meal and ignored the curious looks and set out to search all over town for the book within gold. I first went to the library but it was oddly boarded up.

"Excuse me. Would you know how I could get in there?" I asked a man passing by with his dalmatian.

"Uh, why would you need to?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm looking for a rare book." I answered.

"Well, you'd have to talk to Mr. Gold, he owns the place, you'll find him in his pawn shop on the corner." the man informed me. He seemed to be a kind soul. I thanked him and set off to find the shop. Within ten minutes I found it and walked inside. No one seemed to be around.

"Hello!?" I called out fo someone as I looked at all the interesting items.

"Can I help you?" a voice said as I was looking at a small windmill. I turned to see a middle aged man with shoulder length brown hair, guarded brown eyes, and wearing a suit.

"Are you Mr. Gold?" I asked. He nodded looking at me with a weird expression. Like he was surprised to see me. Even though I don't think I ever met him.

"I was wondering if it would be possible if I-" I stopped mid sentence when I realized the book was here not in the library. Within Gold.

"If you..." he urged me on.

"If I could buy a book from you." I finished a smile.

"I don't have many but you can take a look." he said directing my to a small bookcase on the right wall. My eyes immediately found the book. It was a sapphire blue and untitled. I opened it to make sure. 'Amata' was on the corner of the inside cover. My family name.

"This is it." I said. Pulling my wallet from my bag.

"How much?" I asked him, seeming to pull him from his thoughts as he stared at me. He told me the price and I paid him. I set the book on the counter and took out my pocket knife. He looked confused. I cut open the back cover and sighed in disappointment.

"Where did you get this book?" I asked softly.

"A man sold it to me then left town." Gold replied.

"Ah, thank you." I said closing the book. I'm going to have to do it the hard way and decode the book and find the clue.

"What are you here for?" he asked using his cane to block my path. I narrowed my eyes.

"Can you keep a secret?" I asked.

"I have no one to tell." he replied.

"What do you mean no one?" I asked.

"I am alone." was all he said. I gave him a look of pity before answering him.

"I'm an Archaeologist, my latest expedition held a piece of a map and a riddle. That was a year ago. This is where it's all led me. This book was supposed to have the final clue but someone's already taken it. So I have to do this the hard way."

"And what's the hard way?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Decoding it. Luckily I love puzzles." I said smiling. The smile was contagious for he returned it.

"It'll take me a couple days to decode it though. The clue is within the story." I said as I flipped through the pages and scanned it. It was a bunch of short stories.

"Perhaps, you can explain more over dinner?" he asked. I looked away from the book surprised.

"As in, a date?" I asked.

"If you'd like." he replied smirking. I let out a breathy laugh.

"Sure." I accepted. "I'm staying at um Granny's bed and breakfast. Room 303." I said.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight." he informed me.

"Alright. I'll see you then. I'm going to start decoding this." I said holding up the book and began my way out.

"It was nice meeting you." I said before leaving not hearing his reply.

"No, it was a pleasure seeing you again, my Evangeline." he said as he watched me walk down the sidewalk past his window, making my way back to the inn.

I blushed when I finally realized I had a date with a handsome man, whom looked pretty wealthy. But also familiar.

* * *

R&R there's the intro. I'll write the rest if this gets good feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Evangeline. Her outfits are in a link on my profile.

THE PREQUEL IS NOW UP. 'THE ENCHANTRESS' IS THE TITLE

* * *

I stayed up well into the night and slept until three in the after noon the next day. I decoded the book the best I could and was already halfway done. I stopped around six thirty and began to get ready. The only magical item in this world that I know of, was in my possession. A bag that held an infinite amount of items. I showered then blow dried my hair until it was dry and fell in soft waves/curls.

I dressed in a simple but beautiful purple dress, purple shoes, and a pentagram choker necklace. I applied light foundation, pink lip gloss, and black mascara before checking the time. Seven forty five. I still had fifteen minutes to spare.

I decoded the book more until there was a knock on the door. I smiled and stood from my seat at the desk by the window across from the bed. I opened the door to find Mr. Gold in a suit similar to the one from yesterday only a different shading and his undershirt was purple. I raised my eyebrow at it and smirked. His eyes looked my figure up and down. He smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied and left the room after grabbing my hand purse, making sure the room key was in it before locking the door. He offered his arm, can in his other hand. I smiled and grasped it allowing him to lead me to where we would be dining.

He led me to an Italian restaurant down the street, ignoring the glares or nervous looks sent his way. I thought it odd but ignored it. When we entered, we were seated right away in the back corner with candle lit privacy. He seemed to be a V.I.P of the town and I have to say he's making a very good impression.

"So how far along are you in decoding?" he asked after we ordered.

"I'm already halfway done. I'm so close I can feel it." I said smiling excitedly. "The words are scattered in the book and written in Latin. I just have to translate them and put them in the right order." I finished. He smiled.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." he commented. I laughed.

"Of course. As I said before, I love solving things, it's so amazing because I never know where it's going to lead me next. It's a wonderful adventure."I said smiling wider. We spoke more about ourselves well into the night and during the entire week we would go to dinner or lunch with each other. While I finished decoding the book and he worked at his shop.

I learned that he was indeed wealthy and owned most of the town, including this restaurant. Most people did not like him at all because he was a very strict and sometimes cruel landlord. He seemed regretful but I could see he was only teaching people that not everything in life is easy.

He learned my age, thirty two, and I learned his, forty three. He was married before with a child but lost them both. I was amazed at how much he seem to trust me. He is so much like a man I knew and had come to love.

It was a week later we were out for breakfast on a fine Saturday, that I told him I had finished decoding the book and had the final clue.

"So what is the final clue?" he asked, as we walked around town.

"'You will find the door upon the mines, the Keys with mother earth, only blood may enter.' this is the only one that hasn't rhymed. Are there any mines nearby?" I asked him. He nodded.

"They are at the edge of town. To the east." he informed me. "Would you like to go there now?" he asked. I raised a brow and smirked.

"Why am I asking? Of course you do." he joked. I laughed and nodded.

"Would you mind taking me there?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've gotten all my errands done. It would be my pleasure." he said smiling. He led me to the mines on the east end of town. I thought it odd that there were indeed mines here but I supposed they were just a historic location of the town.

When we arrived, I looked around for anything that would be related to the clue. I'd need some help from my specialist Ian. So I called him up ignoring the curious look from Gold.

"Hey Ian, I found the location but not the door. I'm gonna need some help getting in without drawing attention." I told him as soon as he picked up.

"On my way." he said before I heard a click that signaled he had hung up.

"And who was that?" Gold asked. He looked jealous. I smirked.

"Just a little helper. He's helped me get into some places and even out of tough spots." I replied.

While waiting I couldn't help but notice a tree. It was shaped like a woman. I gasped and realized how dim I had been.

"What?" Mr. Gold asked after I gasped.

"What does this tree look like to you?" I asked walking to it.

"A woman." he answered after a moment.

"Mother nature." I said smiling and putting a hand to the trunk. I looked around and saw rocks forming a circle around the trunk. I picked on up and noticed and indent of a rune. I'm guessing these were the key but where was the door.

"The clue said upon the mines. Not within. So maybe..." I trailed off and climbed up above the boarded entrance to the mines. I smirked when I found where the runes were to go.

"They fit into these holes." I said. I placed the one I held and gathered the rest and placed them in their rightful place. Mr. Gold keeping watch with his back to me while I figured out which runes went where. I was about to place the last one in but froze when I heard the click of a cocked gun.

"I'll take it from here Eva." I heard the voice of Ian. Gold turned and froze glaring at Ian.

"Now put the last one in. And you, Don't move a muscle or I shoot." Ian ordered. We reluctantly obeyed his orders. The moment the last rune was in. The earth began to rumble and shake beneath us. Gold looked below where Ian and I stood. Once it stopped it was quiet a moment. Ian forced me to stand and we climbed down to the entrance where a passage and stairs had risen up. Leaning down a tunnel.

"You two, go first, in case there's any traps." Ian said before smirking. He poked the gun into my back.

"Why are you doing this Ian?" I asked as I lit a torch on the wall with a lighter I always kept with me, for torches.

"The treasure of course, you don't need it, and hell you're rich enough." he informed Gold and I.

"You know him?" I asked Gold.

"He was the man who sold me the book." he replied.

"You had the clue and didn't tell me?"

"Why would I? I couldn't have you suspecting me." Ian said. We came to a dead end, a door in front of us but with multiple handles. More Latin words above it.

"What's it say Eva?" Ian asked. He couldn't translate Latin.

"Make the right choice, pull the right handle, or be sent to your death." I said.

"Open it. I know you've already solved it." Ian commanded harshly. I sighed and pulled the only handle that could be pulled and not turned. A rope one on the right side of the door. It was an easy riddle with the answer within the riddle. The door rolled to the side revealing an empty room with cobwebs every where. We entered.

"Where is it?" Ian asked looking around angrily.

"Where is what?" I asked teasing him to get him angrier. I need him thinking irrationally.

"You know what! The treasure!" he shouted.

"Someone must have gotten here before us." I said looking down. Acting as if all my work was for nothing. A tear escaped my eye.

"How would that be possible?" Ian asked as if I knew everything.

"Well there are many residents in this town. Perhaps someone stumbled upon the entrance and took the treasure. I would see the mayor if I were you. She seems to be the only other one with wealth." Gold said.

"Good idea. But I can't have you two following me or turning me in." Ian spoke while backing up through the way we came. He pointed his gun up and shot causing rocks to fall and caving us in.

"No!" Gold shouted as we were plunged into darkness. I got my lighter out and lit another torch before whispering.

"Relax. This was a false treasure room to lead away unworthy people." I said in case Ian could hear us.

"How do you know that?" Gold asked looking at me with suspicion and hope. Perhaps hope that I remembered. I smirked.

"Because I am the one that put the treasure here. You should know, you helped me. Now it took a while for me to recognize you Rumpel." I said smiling. He smirked and chuckled.

"So you do remember, you've finally found the cursed town. So this is why you needed a specific location for you things." I nodded and pulled out my pocket knife and handed the torch to Rumpel, named Mr. Gold in this world. I walked over to the secret door. A pentagram on it. I cut a sliver in my finger allowing the blood to seep through before pressing it to the symbol. It then glowed red and the wall faded into nothing. Revealing the true treasure room that held my belongings from the previous world.

We walked in. Potion bottles, wands, potion ingredients, scrolls, spell books, crystal balls, runes, tarot cards, and even Rumpel's old spinning wheel. He smirked at the site of it.

"I preserved the magic in this room because I knew we would need it to help the savior, Dark One." I said slyly smirking at him. He chuckled.

"Well done, my Enchantress." he retorted.

"So how much longer until she arrives?" I asked.

"Oh I'd say about five years." he replied.

"Plenty of time to get reacquainted I said walking up to him and sliding my hands over his shoulders and wrapping my arms around his neck. He chuckled wrapped his arm around my waist. Pulling me into him tightly.

"Indeed it is." he said before kissing me with so much passion it made my head spin. I smirked when I pulled away.

"I missed you to." I said. We broke apart and I opened the only other exit up and led him out before closing it so our things were safe and guarded.

Ian was arrested and sent to Boston Jail for life. I moved in with Gold. Now all that's left is to wait for the savior, Emma.

* * *

So how was that? Should I write a sequel? Review my loves! She is my own version of the Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast. She will take place of Beauty just as Rumpel is the beast. If you want a sequel then I will write one after a prequel revealing her past with him.


End file.
